One Night; Still Standing?
by Angela's Ashes
Summary: A turfed out Taichi runs to somewhere his deranged wife can't get him. Contains YAOI. I can't write a summary. I know.


Body

Hi again! Pleased to hear from me? Whaddya mean 'no'? Jeesh! Anyways, this fic came to me when I was just listening to my extensive collection of music tapes. It's another song fic (familiarity is a pain in the butt I hear you cry). I heard this song, and I thought it would be perfect! The pretty ditty's called All That She Wants by Ace of Base. It's a cool tune! The only thing is, all of the "she's" in the song, I've changed to "he's". Other than that, it's the same song. Taichi and Yamato are much older in this. Again, about twenty-six to twenty-eight. The whole scenario's probably been done to death anyway, so this is my addition! 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't sue me. 

Warning: Contains lime/almost lemon (I can't write lemon! Seriously! I've tried, but it doesn't work!), my usual bad language, and And Taito/Yamachi. This area is 100% homophobe free! I intend to keep as so. If anyone wishes to disturb the peace, they will answer personally, to my polished katana. It is waiting for you, you narrow-minded jerk-offs..... Don't worry. The swearing's not _too_ bad this time. More, the occasional "damn" and "piss", than anything else... Kind of... Save the beginning... There's lots of raunchy talking in the middle too. Also, it's AU, so I apologise. It just works better if it's like that. I even typed it twice to compare and contrast, and it turned out the AU one was better. By better, I do mean it wasn't _utter_ crap. The ending works better, too. It's still crud, but it works (for want of another word) ...better. (I'll stop using that word now...) More smooth. So just imagine that the whole Digimon shebang never happened..... Well, with that cleared from our air, let's go! 

One Night- Still Standing? 

By Angela's Ashes 

~He leads a lonely life~ 

"Go on! Get out! I never want to see you again!! You make me _sick_! Why the _hell_ did I marry you?!" An embittered wife shouted. She was so enraged, that she sent her husband's possessions flying every which way; shattering, crumpling and warping. Some things went out of the open window, and fell to the traffic-endowed street below them. 

"Darling! Please!" He pleaded, failing miserably. His wife was in too much of a fluster to acknowledge any conversation he tried to initiate. He narrowly dodged a glass vase that hit the far-east wall and smashed into tiny fragments of its former glory. "Hey! That was an heirloom, damnit! You can't just destroy my things!" The harassed man shouted. His wife was becoming rapidly out of control, and there was nothing he could do to stop her. 

~Oh, he leads a lonely life~ 

"I can do whatever I damn well want, you _faggot_!" She screamed, and started to destroy more of her husband's things. "You dirty bastard!" The man skipped out of the way, as various eating implements careered for his head. 

"Now look here!! Don't call me that! And you can't do what you want! This is _my_ house!! _I_ pay all of the bills!!" The man argued. He saw the way his wife was eyeing an expensive lead crystal decanter, and dived at it before she could pick it up and smash it. 

"Shut up, you good-for-nothing bastard! You're a lazy, dirty swine! I hate you! You disgust me!!" His deranged spouse began to smash furniture now. She certainly wasn't in the right frame of mind to reason with. Then again, not many people would be if they'd found out that their husband of six years didn't love them anymore because he was gay, and had known this prior to their marriage. 

"Reiko, stop destroying things! Now! I'm ordering you to cease behaving like this!" He shouted. The man hated having to raise his voice to his wife, but he was sick of these fights they'd been having. 

"NO! And don't you DARE raise your voice to me!! And you _still_ have the cheek to call me your _wife_! You SICKEN ME!!" The demented woman countered. She ripped a leg off of a dining chair, and began to advance towards her husband, homicidal thoughts reflecting in her darkened eyes. 

"Reiko..." He stumbled backwards, hands raised defensively. 

"GET OUT!!!" She screeched at the top of her lungs, her face red with effort; her eyes puffy from crying. She swung the splintering piece of wood at man she lived with. 

"_What_?!" The man shouted incredulously. 

"You make me SICK!! I HATE YOU YAGAMI TAICHI!! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK!!!" The ireful woman threw his coat and shoes at him, and pushed the man out of the front door and slammed it in his face. He was locked and barred out before he even had the chance to pack. 

"But it's MY HOUSE!!" He yelled at eh apartment door, as if that were to open it. He knew this was going to happen. He'd spent six years married to the woman anyway.... Taichi picked himself up off of the cold, stone floor. He put his shoes and coat on, and began to walk away from the apartment. Far away. To the other side of town if needs be. He just needed to get away from that _bitch_. 

~When he woke up late~ 

In the bar of a very ill-reputed part of Odaiba, a young man sat sipping his drink. He was eyeing up the other males in the public house. There were plenty to choose from- just none were desirable. The man swirled the alcoholic liquid around in his glass, emptied the contents, and sighed lightly. He was so sure that tonight would be his lucky night, and he wouldn't have to go home with one of the more unattractive patrons. From the shabby corner seat he was lounging in, the young man could see someone approaching him. He sat up straight, and put on his most alluring smile. 

"Hello there, big boy. What can I do for ya?" He purred, fluttering his eyelashes, and pouting his slightly shiny lips. 

"I was wondering if...you'd like another drink..." It was shy one. 

"Course... Gin and tonic, please." He replied in a low, sexy tone. The man scuttled off to etch said beverage. It as going to take him awhile, because the bar was very crowded. Then again, if the man wanted him enough, he'd get the drink Staring into the empty glass, the blond man sighed again. He would still wait... As he turned his head down, he failed to notice the new arrival. That is, until he sat beside him. 

  
~In the morning light~ 

It was a new place. Taichi had never been to this bar before, not even on one of his notorious 'pub crawls' he did with his friends. The drink-house was already packed full of punters, and there didn't seem to be any place left to sit... Except over in the far corner. There was space, but someone was sitting there; alone. 

'May as well ask them. It's not like there's anywhere else to sit...' He thought, as he continued to walk over to the relatively empty seat, sitting beside the only other occupant. 

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" He asked quietly, almost whispering. The blond man sitting beside him, raised his head and turned to look at him. After the initial surprise of hearing a voice out of nowhere, the other man's eyes narrowed slightly, as if he was in deep thought. 

~And the day has just begun~ 

"Do I know you?" The blond asked suspiciously. 

"I don't think so. I've never seen you before in my life..." 'But I wish I had...' Taichi smiled. The blond shrugged unnoticeably, then turned back to the man sitting beside him. 

"Oh right..." He purred. 

"So, um, what's your name?" Taichi asked nervously. He could feel that the blond was leaning in closer to him, and it was making his heartbeat skyrocket. 

"Ishida Yamato. Friends call me Matt. Lovers call me God." He whispered the last part, smirking predatorily at the tiny shiver rippling over Taichi. "You?" 

"Y-y-y..." 

"Y-y-y?" 

"Yagami Taichi. Or Tai if you like. I don't mind." The dark-haired man said in a hurry, praying that his tongue wouldn't slip, and make him look even more incompetent. 

"That's a nice name..." 'I've heard it somewhere before...' "So what's wrong?" Yamato asked in a sympathetic tone. 

"Why do you assume something's wrong?" Taichi asked curiously. 

"Because there are only three reasons why you come to this bar. One, because all of the other bars have kicked you out. Two, you're a prostitute, or Three, there's something wrong in your life." The fair-haired one explained, glancing over to the bar, wishing that his previous admirer would hurry back with the drink. "You're not drunk; you're too smartly dressed to be a prostitute, so there has to be something wrong." 

"Nice deductions All right since you asked so nicely, and all...." 

  
~He opened up his eyes and thought~ 

The man at eh bar was fidgeting nervously on the stool, waiting for the landlord to take his order. He was n quite a hurry, but unfortunately for him, there were many people in front. 

"Excuse me! Bartender! Excuse me!" He called, raising his hand slightly. 

"Just a minute Jyou. I'll be there in a second." The hassled bartender called back. He was short man, with red hair. 

'Quite cute really...' Jyou thought. "How about I help you out?" The doctor called back. 

"That would be brilliant!" Jyou leapt up from his stool, raced round to the other side of the counter, and hung up his coat. 

"Here." The bartender threw him a grubby looking apron, that he didn't really want to put near to his crisp, pristine shirt. 

'Well, some baby's going to piss all down it tomorrow anyway...' He caught the apron and put it on, tying it up round the back. 

"You owe me for this one, Izumi." He joked, as he set to work. 

"I sure as hell do!"  


~O' what a morning~ 

"Yamato? Yamato? Are you still there?" Taichi called gently, wanting to shake the blond out of his trance. 

"Huh?" Yamato grunted. 

"You switched off there. I guess my problems are too boring even for you." Taichi said in fun. 

"No, no! I'm very sorry. I guess I was staring at the bar for too long. I'm really thirsty." Then it figured. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like a drink? I didn't come here to get pissed out of my skull- just to get away from my wife." 

"Thanks Taichi. Gin and tonic. We can talk about it then, right?" 

"Okay." A with that, the attractive brunet man waltzed off to the bar. 

'He's very good looking.... I'm sure I've seen him before...' 

  
~It's not a day for work~ 

Taichi looked around. The massive queue was slowly going down. There were now only about four people in line. He waited patiently. Every so often, he glanced back at the blond guy sitting in the corner. 

'Yamato's gorgeous. Wonder why he's here? He's not drunk, he's quite happy, so does that mean he's..... Oh crikey... Keep calm. Keep calm. Just ask him sensitively.' 

"What can I get you sir?" 

'I mean, I can't just say it, can I? What if he's not? What if he's just here?' 

"Sir?" 

'I have to be subtle. Discreet. Yeah.' 

"Sir??" 

"Huh?" Taichi asked, startled out of his thoughts. 

"What do you want?" The blue-haired stand-in asked. 

~It's a day for catching tan~ 

After the whole deal with the order, Taichi came back, drink in hand. 

"Here you are." He said, handing the request over to his new friend. 

"Thanks." 

'Just do it sensitively... Discreetly...' "Yamato? I have something to ask you." Taichi informed quietly. Yamato put down his drink. 

"Go ahead, big boy..." He purred. Taichi sat down, and was surprised when the blond moved closer to him and began running his pale hand up and down his thigh. 

"Well...why are you here? I mean, you aren't drunk. You seem cheerful enough... So does that mean." The blond nodded slightly. 

"I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier." Yamato said, voice and face reflecting the guilt he felt inside. Taichi grinned at him. 

"It's all right." 

"You mean, you're not uncomfortable with me?" Yamato asked, genuinely surprised that the man sitting beside him would be taking this so lightly. 

"Of course not." Taichi whispered. Without realising it, his voice had gone a little husky... 

"Well, I'm on my night off anyway, so there's no reason for you to feel intimidated or embarrassed." The blond hooker stated, delighting in the tone Taichi had adopted. 

"Pity." 'Oh SHIT! Did I just say that?!' Yamato's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Taichi with a questioning look. 

"Taichi?" 

"I was joking. Anyway, out of interest, how much do you charge?" 

"Depends on what they want. It can be from 11565 yen to 38550 yen. Sometimes more. Sometimes even more." Yamato replied, not batting an eyelid. Obviously his profession didn't seem to bother him. 

"Whoa. That's a lot. I suppose you're worth it." Taichi said nonchalantly. If he'd have had a drink, it would have been the perfect time to sip it. 

~Just lying on the beach and having fun~ 

Yamato smiled inside. Taichi was hitting on him. It felt strange to be on the other end of a flirt, but he was enjoying it. 

"And you would know?" He quizzed, his own voice slipping down in volume. 

"I'm judging a book by its cover." 

"Tsk tsk. You never do that, you naughty boy." Yamato retorted quickly, emphasising his point by wagging his finger. Taichi decided to play along, noticing the very moderate smirk gracing Yamato's thin lips. 

~He's going to get you~  


"I guess I am a little bad." Taichi replied truthfully. 

"You were going to tell me what was wrong, before you went to get my drink. You gonna carry on?" He questioned, taking the hint Taichi wanted to talk. 

"Okay... I've been married for six years. My wife, she's a really nice, pretty, funny person. The only thing is, I'm...well, not into women..." 

"I see..." Yamato replied absently. His mind was too busy cogitating more interesting thoughts to follow his mouth. 

"Yeah. Thing is, I knew I was gay before I married her. I only did it because of my parents. They kept bugging me to get married and have kids. They didn't know I was gay, you see. I never told them, because they'd hate me." 

"That's terrible...." Yamato replied honestly. 

"Yeah, but that was their way. Anyhow, I just found the first girl I could, and married her. It was all very shotgunned, but my parents didn't care. They thought I was seriously happy with Reiko, but I wasn't." 

"So that's when things started to go downhill?" 

"Exactly. Sure, I slept with her a few times. But after that, I_ really_ didn't want to. It was like, I dunno, betraying someone. I felt like I was having an affair, but I wasn't with anyone else. It was weird." Taichi explained. He had a distant look on his face. Not quite sad, but confused. 

"And you're here tonight because...?" Yamato prompted. 

"She found out." 

"Did she catch you in bed with another guy?" Yamato asked Taichi laughed at the earnest question. 

"No. I wish it could have been more stylish. Something like that. No, I told her, because she was trying to seduce me. I'd giving up sleeping with, and it caused numerous arguments. I got so sick of her bitching at me, that I just came out and told her. You don't know my wife do you?" Taichi asked in a magniloquent tone, turning slightly to look at Yamato. 

"No." Yamato answered. 

"Rhetorical question. She's very short. My parents said she's cute, and she is really. Like a little doll or something. But when she gets angry... Shit man, you don't wanna be in the same _city_ as her." Taichi explained, a slight hint of mirth in his voice. 

"That bad, huh?" Taichi shook his head. 

"Worse. She was destroying everything, man! Heirlooms and all! She's kicked me out of my own house!" 

"That sucks..." 

  
~All that he wants is another baby~ 

"That's true. I wish my folks have a better stance on homosexuality. I was raised to think it was bad, and so was my sister." Taichi chuckled blithely. "Obviously, it had no effect on me." Yamato smiled along with his partner, all the while staring at him. 

  
~He's gone tomorrow boy~ 

Taichi caught onto Yamato's gazing. 

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He posed. 

"No, but you could do." Yamato replied smoothly. 

"Damn, you're suave." Taichi breathed. His chest tightened instinctively as the lithe blond pressed himself up against his side. 

"Just one of my _many_ endearing qualities..." He said, running flattened palms over Taichi's chest, kissing his jaw line. 

"Nice..." Taichi muttered. Referring to the towheaded tempter's words as well as his actions. "Got any others you want to share?" 

"I can do neat things with strawberries. They can go places they shouldn't...." Yamato said in a rather sassy manner. 

"Got something in common with me then..." Taichi said, an equally saucy grin distorting his lips. 

"I'll bet... What say we take this somewhere...a little more...suited?" Yamato whispered, his tongue flicking out with every word and tickling Taichi's sensitive ear. 

"Sounds like a plan." Those were the words Taichi had been waiting to hear. He took his cue, and linked arms with the other man. 

  
~All that he wants is another baby~ 

"Well, Kido. You've done a good job as usual." The short redhead stated, as he watched the tall, lanky doctor. Jyou, who was still taking orders efficiently, barely looked round to see the bartender. 

"Just comes into my nature. In my line of work, you do a crap job, you get sued. I'm just used to perfection, I guess." He deadpanned. 

"I suppose." The flame-headed man squinted slightly at a couple going past. "Hey, Jyou. Isn't that the guy you were talking to earlier?" 

"Who...?" He asked as he turned and saw them. "Excuse me Koushiro..." He leapt over the counter and ran towards Yamato and Taichi. 

  
~All that he wants is another baby~ 

Taichi was just about to push open the door, when a tall, thin man jumped in front of him. 

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked calmly. 

"We're leaving. I've paid for the drink, so why not let us through, huh?" Taichi replied quickly. He was eager to get the blond to a hotel now, and wasn't about to get into any arguments with someone. As he tried to pass the blockage, Jyou moved to stop him from passing. Taichi frowned disdainfully. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" Jyou pushed up his glasses. 

"You're not leaving. Sorry." He answered. 

"Why not?" Yamato said. Jyou turned to him. 

"Um, because you're not leaving with_ him_." Jyou pointed rudely to Taichi. 

"And again, I say, why not?" 

"Because you're supposed to be leaving with me." He stated, drawing himself up to his full height. Taichi looked at him carefully, then back at Yamato. Before he opened his mouth, Yamato began to talk. 

"No, he's not a boyfriend or client. He just offered to buy me drink. I said yes, then he disappeared and someone better came along." He said silkily, rubbing his arm up and down Taichi's body. Taichi grinned, then turned to Jyou. 

"I can't disagree with what he wants. So just move out of the way, okay? I don't want any trouble..." Taichi's words of reason were cut short as the blue-haired obstruction pushed him backwards onto the floor of the ale house. 

"Taichi!" Yamato cried, and knelt down to help his partner up. Taichi took his hand, brushed himself off, then punched Jyou in the stomach. He doubled over, and collapsed to the floor on his knees. 

"I didn't want to do that- you should never punch guys with glasses- but you're just being a jerk! Get the hell out of our way!" He bellowed. 

"I'm...not...gonna let...you...go Yamato..." He gasped out. 

"Look Jyou. I'm flattered that you like me, but I'm leaving with Taichi. I'm sorry." He gave the fallen man a quick peck on the cheek, before escorting his wannabe-lover out to the street. 

  
~He's gone tomorrow boy~ 

Outside, Yamato shivered. He wasn't wearing much, and the chilly Odaiba night air was nipping at his bare arms already. Taichi smiled at the shivering blond 

"What? It's not funny!" Yamato replied, indigence shining through a little. 

"I'm sorry." Taichi chuckled. Then he removed his full length black leather coat, and placed it around his 'lady' of the night, rubbing him a little to warm up the exposed flesh. "There. Is that better?" 

"Yeah..." Yamato snuggled closer into the heavy coat, and the embrace of his soon-to-be lover. 

"Am I forgiven?" Taichi whispered. 

"No. You've got a long way to go." The blond replied dreamily. The coat smelt wonderful. A combination of the real scent of leather and of Taichi. It was making him drowsy. He was startled into full awareness when he heard Taichi laughing again. 

"What now?" 

"Oh no you don't. You're not falling asleep on me! After all the trouble I when through to get you out of the bar? Whatever!" 

"I'm sorry. It's your coat. It's all warm and lovely. It smells of you. I like it." Taichi rubbed the back of his neck; a pinkish hue tingeing his cheeks. 

"Well, I would say keep it, but I bought it in America, and it cost_ loads_ of money..." Yamato chortled. 

"I can imagine. So, where do you want to go? I know an empty apartment where we can... It's quite far away from here, but my car is just round the corner." He informed. 

"Your place then? I don't want another run-in with the missus, and somehow, I don't think she's gonna take kindly to me sharing our bed with another man." Taichi conveyed, humour evident in his verbalisation. 

"Sounds like a plan." Yamato replied, using Taichi's earlier words. He took the brunet man by the hand, and lead him to the two-seater convertible parked around the corner. 

~All that he wants is another baby~ 

Taichi steps into the awesome sports car, hands running over the cream leather interior. 

"How did you..." He started, but trailed off, slightly embarrassed. Yamato beamed. 

"Methinks you answered your own question there. Well, your expression says so!" 

"Yeah, I suppose!" Taichi agreed, feeling his cheeks. They were warm and red no doubt. "Are you dangerous driver?" Yamato inserted the key and revved up the car. He swung it our of the lot like it was worth nothing. 

"You could say that." He replied as he shifted the car into reverse, and backed it up the whole street... They were reversing at about fifty miles an hour! 

"Good. I like living on the wild side. I also like to have my girls with a bit of kick in them." He teased. Yamato's face stayed set, as he continued to checked backwards. 

"I'm no girl." 

"I'm sure you'll prove me wrong." 

"Damn straight...or not as the case may be..." He replied. 

"Whatever..." Taichi replied. 

  
~All that he wants...~ 

Back in Taichi's apartment, Reiko sat on the armchair crying. She had been sobbing for the past few hours, and hadn't stopped. At first she was angry at Taichi. How could he do this to her? They'd been married for six years, and he decided to tell her _now_? At least she wasn't pregnant. She wouldn't be able to cope then. A single mother... Her worst nightmare. 

Then she started to cry out of pity for herself. Her parents would support her, but secretly they'd be ashamed. Her husband had left her because he was gay. They'd never really liked Taichi anyway, so they'd probably be relieved. The Yagami's should expect several angry phone calls, letters, and meetings from her father once they'd heard about this. 

Now she was crying over Taichi. She _had_ loved him. He was funny and cheerful. He always managed to make her happy. He was also incredibly attractive (A/N: Damn true!). Reiko wondered why she ended up with him in the first place, for she looked like a child more than a woman. But now her beloved had told her that he wasn't interested in her. Nothing personal, it's just that he liked men instead. At this thought, she bawled even harder. Taichi was supposed to love her, not some other guys. That was just wrong! And Taichi didn't _seem_ gay. She sniffed and went over to pick up the phone. 

"M-m-maybe if I apologise to him, he'll ch-change his mind, and come back to me..." She decided it was a good idea, and dialled Taichi's cell number. 

~All that he wants...~ 

Yamato turned the convertible sharply into a free space, Taichi jerking back against the seat. The engine died down, as Yamato took out the key. 

"Whoa. That was some ride...." He exclaimed softly. Yamato looked at him, desire flashing in his pretty blue eyes. 

"Think the car's impressive? You haven't seen what _I_ can do." The blond replied, a seductive expression replacing the half-bored one. He leaned in closer to Taichi, his soft pink fleshy folds met the other's'. 

Taichi could feel Yamato kissing him gently, and he pressed in aggressively, pulling the delicate man against his body, which currently felt like it was burring at three-thousand degrees centigrade. Yamato's thin, leather-clad arms wrapped round his body, squeezing him a little. Taichi broke their buss, and got out of the car. Yamato followed suite, but Taichi collected him into his arms as soon he was out. 

"Y-yamato... Could we...?" The prostitute smiled. 

"Of course. Have you got the money to front it?" He said evilly, a smug, self-satisfied smirk (A/N: Alliteration! Whoo!) Taichi looked like he'd been hit in the face with a wet kipper. 

"What?!" 

"Nothing _this good_ comes for free, sweets. Have you got the cash or not?" 

"Yeah..." Taichi said, still in a daze. He reached for his back pocket. Yamato disentangled himself from the man's embrace and slid round to Taichi's rear, removing his hand from the pockets. Yamato placed the businessman's hands down his own trousers. Taichi huffed. 

"I was kidding, darling. You're of a good standard. No need for equals to require payment, huh? And besides. It's my night off." Yamato whispered huskily, enjoying the feel of Taichi's large palms on his...most intimate area... 

"How do you know I'm good?" 

"I'm taking your example- judging a book by its cover." Taichi breathed out and bravely flexed his fingers. He grinned in a shark-like manner when he heard Yamato's quiet murmur, and felt something other than leather against his fingers... 

"You're commando?" Taichi questioned. 

"You can't wear leather trousers _this tight_ with underwear as well!" Yamato exclaimed in his defence. Taichi removed his hands and turned round, pressing the blond's thin waist against his own. 

"Good job too..." As whispered, as he proceeded to suck at the pale neck before him. 

"Taichi... Upstairs... Now..." 

  
  
~So if you are in sight and the day is right~ 

"Yamato? Keys?" Taichi asked, prying the blond off of his mouth for long enough to pose his question. His attacker grinned. 

"No keys. It's not my apartment." He reached into his hair for a hairpin. He took it out and slid it into the lock. After jiggling the pin around for a few seconds, the door swung open. "Et voila. Enter, my dear." Taichi shook his head in disbelief. 

"And is this what you do with your clients?" 

"Nope. I'm nicer to them. They're paying me after all..." 

"Cheeky...." 

"I know..." Yamato replied airily, and dragged Taichi into the unused apartment. 

  
~He's the hunter you're the fox~ 

Taichi pushed the ever-so slightly taller man onto the permanently vacant bed, and began to strip him, throwing the garments anywhere. Neither man cared where they landed. Once Yamato was devoid of any clothing, he sat up and pushed Taichi back, kneeling astride his waist. 

"Now I get to return the favour..." Taichi grinned and lay back to let his lover do his thang.... When his cell phone rang. 

"Oh shit... Who could be ringing me at this time of night?!" Taichi fumbles around for his coat, as Yamato tries to hold him still. 

"Taichi, leave it...." He begs quietly, placing a kiss on Taichi's half-exposed chest. 

"You don't understand. I've got to pick this up. It could be my business partner. I don't know..." Taichi explained. 

"I see..." Yamato rolls off of him, and fetches his coat, taking out the cell phone and handing it to him. 

"Thanks." Taichi grinned, and pressed the green call button. 

"Hello?" He answered. His face immediately turned sour. "What do you want?" Yamato guessed that it was Taichi's wife on the end of the line, and sat patiently waiting for the call to end. "Hold on." Taichi placed a hand over the speaking holes at the bottom of the phone, and beckoned Yamato over to him. 

"Who is it?" The fair-headed man asked. 

"It's my wife. No-one important, so you can carry on. Until she figures." Taichi said, grinning devilishly and continued the conversation with his wife. 

'I'm so sorry Taichi...What's that noise?' Reiko asked. Yamato was kissing Taichi's chest, and he was groaning a lot 

"It's the TV, Reiko. Carry on..." He said breathlessly. 

'Are you all right? You sound almost asthmatic...' The woman fussed. 

"I'm-Ah ha ha-fine..." Yamato lifted his head from his licking and kissing to glance at Taichi, silently asking if he should continue. Taichi nodded vigorously. 

'Are you sure?' Reiko asked suspiciously. 

"Yes yes yes. Now, why the hell did you call me?" Taichi snapped. 

'I wanted to say sorry, darling.' Taichi cringed at this term of endearment. 'I didn't mean to shout all of those horrid things, or break all of that stuff, but you shocked me.' Taichi gasped, as Yamato slid his trousers and underwear of, and started to stroke his lower and lower, brushing his thighs, but deliberately missing the spot Taichi wanted the attention most. 

"Mm... Keep going..." Taichi caught himself. "Er, Reiko. Keep talking..." 

'What are you doing?' Taichi's wife said curiously. 

"No-no-nothing... Oh that was goooood..." Taichi muttered, as Yamato found an innovative use for his tongue... 

'The hell?!' 

"Oooh.... Yamato...' Taichi moaned. 

'Taichi?! Are you with someone?!' The one so called shook with laughter and pointed the phone at Yamato. He removed his mouth from its current position, and scooted a little closer to the communication device. 

"Mmmmm... Taichi? You like that? You want more? Mmmm...." He said, then returned to his previous activities. 

'Taichi?! Who is that?! It sounds...like a man?!' 

"Oooh. Jeez Reiko, where'd you get that idea from..." Taichi snarled sarcastically. 

'I dunno... It's just I heard...' Obviously she hadn't picked up on the sarcasm. Taichi decided to come clean. 

"If you must know, after you turfed me out of my_ own home_, I went to a bar, found the most gorgeous guy in the damn universe, and now he's here, giving me a blow-job. Fancy that, huh?" Taichi twittered deviously. 

'.......' Reiko was plainly shocked 

"Yeah, don't expect me home tonight. I'll be back soon. If I'm walking like a cowboy, you know why. See ya!" And with that he hung up, pretty sure that Reiko had passed out. 

"What'd she say?" Yamato quizzed. 

"Nothing. She's probably out coldddddd...." He shuddered and his partner began to touch him again. 

"What a pay-back..." 

"Damn sure. Now, where were we...?" 

"Here I believe..." Yamato said softly, moving back up to Taichi's face. 

  
~The gentle voice that talks to you~ 

~Won't talk forever~ 

"Well, that was fun. Lived up to my expectations." Yamato said, licking his lips. 

"You too. Just shows how much crap ancient proverbs talk, huh?" The two men laughed together. 

"You up for it again?" 

"Am I ever! But this time, we switch huh?" Taichi had already begun to prepare Yamato for another round of hot, steamy... 

"Wha..... Oh... I see. Whatever you want!" Yamato agreed readily. This was gonna be one_ hell _of a night... 

~It is a night for passion~  
~But the morning means goodbye~ 

Taichi stirred. The sunlight streaming through the bedroom window blinds cast a shattered appearance across the bed he was lying on. Turning over to his left, Taichi felt a cotton something slid across his naked body. He opened his fully to see that a white sheet was covering him. 

"Funny, that wasn't here yesterday..." Taichi rolled over onto his back, and set to thinking abut what had happened the other night. 

"Man, that was_ good_!" He breathed out quietly. He didn't want to disturb his sleeping lover. "God, Yamato is so perfect... Right down to all of those weird, but incredibly sexy noises. Makes me wish I'd met a guy like him before I'd met Reiko... " Taichi closed his eyes again and rolled over, hugging the soft mass that was beside him. 

"Yamato. Thanks for that. Also, I really do like you_. A lot_, and not just for the sex either. You're a really nice guy, and I'd love to see you again..." Taichi whispered, as he placed a fleeting kiss on the cheek of his love.... Only to feel, not soft, alabaster skin, but rough cotton instead... 

  
~Beware of what is flashing in his eyes~  
~He's going to get you~  


"What the hell?!" Taichi snapped open his eyelids in horrid realisation. He stared at the pillow before him, and took a careful note of the way he was clinging to it. Yamato was gone. 

  
~All that he wants is another baby~ 

Taichi leapt up from his... "resting" place, and ran around the disused apartment, calling for Yamato. 

"Yama-chan?! Yamato?! Hey! Matt?! Where are you?!" He called out. Stopping his mad dashing, Taichi walked calmly back to the bedroom, and flopped down on the bed. Yamato was gone. Taichi checked his watch. It was quite late. 

"Almost ten o'clock... Yamato could have gone out for groceries? Maybe he wanted breakfast?" Taichi wondered... And hoped... 

~He's gone tommorow, boy~ 

Eleven thirty, and still no sign of the blond-haired beauty. Taichi was starting to doubt whether his lover would be coming back. He noticed that his clothes were hung up neatly on the fitted wardrobe's upper shelf doorknob. He squinted a bit. Attached to them, he could make out the shape of a white piece of paper attached to the left-breast side of his heavy coat. Climbing up onto the bed, Taichi brought down his clothes, and took the paper off of his garment, frowning at the hole beneath it. 

~All that he wants is another baby~ 

_'Dear Taichi._

_You're probably wondering where the hell I am now. To tell the truth, I'd like to know too. I've left Odaiba in case you hadn't realised yet. I figured that I'd need to do so to get away from you, because no doubt you'd try to find me. I couldn't stay with. My prohibits me. Every time I'd pick up a new guy, I'd think of you, and enjoy it too much. Plus, you'd be sharing me with some stranger, and I don't want to be an object of jealousy. Please don't try to find me, because you'll be wasting your time. Just forget me. I was a one-night stand. Now we're going to be honourable about it._

___Forever,_

_Yamato, AKA, God..._

__

~All that he wants is another baby~ 

Taichi read the letter over and over again, hoping that somehow this was a cruel joke, and any second now, Yamato would jump out of the wardrobe and glomp him. Granted, he'd laugh at him for being so worried, but it'd all be a joke. Taichi stood silently for awhile not breathing, waiting for the surprise assault./ 

"Yamato... You can come out now!" Taichi called, his voice on the verge of breaking. Silence. What he had feared. The letter wasn't lying. 

~He's gone tommorow boy~ 

Taichi read the letter once more, trying to absorb the information through his thick, brown hair. It was sinking in all right. Just he didn't want to accept it. His first male lover; the guy whom he felt he was prepared to leave Reiko for, had abandoned him after one night of unbridled passion. Taichi fell to his, his eyes brimming with tears, one finger running over the blue biro scrawl. His other hand covered his, now miserable face, as he began to sigh gently. The first sign he was about to cry. 

"I-I-I l-l-love y-y-ou Y-y-amato..." He whispered before breaking down entirely. 

~All that he wants is another baby~ 

A black BMW convertible was cruising down a Japanese highway. Most people were at work, so the roads were relatively clear. The owner of it was wearing thin sunglasses to hide his reddened eyes, but the tear-trails that disgraced his visage remained. Reaching over to the dashboard drawer, he took out a small, square piece of black leather and put it to his small, delicate nose. The man with the wind-blown hair, kept one long-fingered hand on the cream-leather coated wheel, as he inhaled the scent of the costly material. He'd destroyed a good coat in getting the small sample. If he knew the address of where the owner of the coat lived, he'd send money for a replacement. Oh well... It probably wasn't the biggest worry on the mind of Yagami Taichi. At the name, Yamato instantly broke into silent tears of apology. He knew this would hurt the brown-haired man, but it was inevitable. 

"I'm sorry... I'm so fucking sorry..." Yamato whispered into the piece of leather, hoping that it would have the power to convey his message to its original owner. 

__

_I'm so fucking sorry..._

~All that he wants...~ 

.............. 

............. 

Okay. I don't think I need to say what I thought of that fic, but I shall do to clear the air. 

I 

HATE 

THIS 

PIECE 

clears throat There. I shan't begin to point out its faults. I'll leave that to you :) 

~*Angela's Ashes's*~


End file.
